Las gafas de Tori
by Cam-Forever-Jori
Summary: "¡No! Son mis gafas! Las necesito para leer! " "No estoy muy segura, porque yo pienso que sólo los usas para seducirme". Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta... A veces, incluso las pequeñas cosas pueden ser una debilidad... M Explicito... femslash Jori love... POV Tori


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de VicTORIous...

**Emparejamiento:** Jori... Jade West & Tori Vega

**Calificación:** M

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS: temas sexuales. explicito. ;)**

* * *

_A veces, incluso las pequeñas cosas pueden ser una debilidad..._

Lentes de Tori.

"Hey, baby, Jade ¿has visto mis Lentes?" Pido al entrar en la sala de estar. Mientras que mi novia no levantó la vista del guión que estaba escribiendo en su computadora portátil para el próximo capitulo de una de las series de televisión en la que estaba trabajando desde hace unos meses.

"No, No los he visto. " Me respondió desinteresada sin apartar la vista de su computadora.

Mientras yo fruncía el ceño. "¿Estás seguro? Yo podría haber jurado que los dejó en el buró... "

"No los he visto desde entonces, Vega." Se muerde el labio, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla delante de ella. Suspiro.

"Bueno, si usted los ve, hágamelo saber." Ella asiente con la cabeza des preocupadamente y camino de vuelta a la habitación, Tomando la decisión de buscarlos de nuevo.

Reviso cada lugar que podría haberlos dejado, en la mesa, la mesa de trabajo, incluso en el baño y la cocina. Mientras que Jade sonríe cuando paso de nuevo a la sala de estar. Levanto una ceja, por curiosidad de saber que le pasa pero no le pregunto, luego me encamino a la habitación, sin encontrar mis gafas. Me siento en la cama con un suspiro, notando que el cajón del buró estaba un poco abierto. Ese era el cajón donde nosotras manteníamos nuestras ...eh, bueno... nuestras cosas. Pero, ¿por qué estaba abierto así?

La curiosidad saca lo mejor de mí y lo abro, abriendo los ojos cuando veo mis gafas, situado entre un par de esposas y un látigo, los recojo, con un poco de confusión y camino de regreso a la sala de estar. Donde estaba Jade.

"Jade, ¿por qué mis gafas en el cajón de juguetes?"

Ella sonríe. "No hay razón".

"Jade". Me paso delante de ella, con los brazos cruzados con severidad.

"Vega". Ella dijo con un tono juguetón, para luego sonreír inocentemente hacia mí. Suspiro.

"¿Por qué has puesto mis gafas en el cajón de juguetes?" Pido con un poco de severidad.

"¿No es donde deben estar?" Me pregunta.

"¡No! Son mis gafas! Las necesito para leer! "

"No estoy muy segura, porque yo pienso que sólo los usas para seducirme". Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

"No yo..." ¿Que? "Espera, realmente funciona?" Digo incrédula, nunca pensé que le gustara.

"¡No!" Dijo a la defensiva, solo para que no sepa una de sus otras debilidades.

Sonrío y me puse los lentes, inclinándome hacia abajo, con mis labios en su oreja. "Segura de eso?" Para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Cuando escucho su trago Mientras la veo a sus ojos y la veo morderse el labio antes de cerrar la distancia entre nosotras y besarme. Luego pongo la computadora portátil a un lado y me pongo a horcajadas entre sus piernas y comienzo a besarle sensualmente hasta que sentí que estaba profundizando el beso, Sonreí contra sus labios, dejando escapar un suave gemido cuando sentí su lengua tocar la mía. Nuestros labios hambrientos, moviendo nuestras lenguas en una usual batalla por el dominio.

Con una sonrisa cruel, Jade rompe el beso, sus labios empezando a hacer un rastro caliente por mi cuello mordiendo y succionando mi pulso, mientras que sus manos empiezan a masajear mis pechos por debajo de mi camisa, mi piel en el fuego de su tacto. Mientras dejo escapar un gemido en voz alta, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso a mi cuello.

"¿Te gusta Tori?" Se burla mientras tira de mi camisa fuera de mi cuerpo, para luego tirarla en algún lugar de la habitación para luego que mi brasier siga el mismo camino junto a el. Mientras su boca pasa de mi cuello a mi seno derecho y empieza a mamar intensamente dando olas de placer, y sus manos masajeando mi estomago para luego pasar a desabrochar el botos de mis jeans.

"hmm... Parece que alguien esta entusiasmado" Digo tratando de burlarme pero suena un poco debil mientras que Jade muerde mi seno izquierdo y luego acostarme a lo largo del sofá para pasar a quitarme los pantalones.

"No sabes cuanto, baby. Estaba esperando toda la mañana a que buscaras tus lentes" Dijo un poco jadeante mientras besaba mis muslos "Eres Hermosa" Dijo cuando llego a jugar con el borde de mis panties, mirándome.

Me encanta cuando hace esto, bueno siempre lo hace, nunca me imagine después de todos estos años que Jade West siempre pide permiso para hacer esto. Le regalo una sonrisa diciéndole que siga adelante.

Lentamente desliza mis panties por mi piernas, para luego ponerse entre ellas abriéndolas lentamente, Mientras jadeo al sentir su aliento en mi centro, para luego sentir dos dedos abriendo mis labios inferiores para lamer mi clítoris, mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte gemido tembloroso dejando dejando caer mi cabeza en el sofá. Mientras que la lengua de Jade tenia un ritmo lento lamiendo mi clítoris.

"Hm-mm... J-Jadey... Hmm baby m-mas rápido Gemía tomando sus cabellos con una de mis manos, mientras que Jade no lo pensó dos veces al subir de ritmo. "Oh dioss" Luego de unos segundos de mis gemido ya no aguantaba mas, necesitaba mas "P-por favor, Jadey" Le dije apoyándome con mi codo, para poder mirarla a los ojos llenos de lujuria. Ella paso a meter uno de sus dedos dentro de mi. "Di-Dioss, hmm" Mientras que entraba y salia de mi, pero no se hizo de esperar sentir dos dedos mas empujar a mi entrada duro. "Ugh-hh, ohh babyy" Mientras que ella no dejaba de chupar duro mi clítoris, mientras estaba llegando a mi clímax "D-dios. C-cre-o que m-me estoy-y c-corriendo... Oh-h dios" A estas altura estoy tan fuera de control rodando mis caderas en la mano de Jade.

"Vamos nena, solo déjate llevar" Dijo mientras esta empujado dentro de mi tratando de llevar mi orgasmo. Apreté los dientes mientras me acercaba más y más a alcanzar al clímax Una sacudida repentina de placer lleno mi cuerpo y un grito agudo me escapó. "Oh mi dios Jadey no se detienen. Por favor, no ... no te detengas."

"Oh mierda _Jade_ "gemí su nombre como me había corrido es sus dedos y boca, ola tras ola de placer eufórico lavado sobre mí, y mire a los cristalinos de Jade, ojos grises llenos de lujuria todo el tiempo.

El orgasmo finalmente cedió y puse mi cabeza en la almohada y Jade se desplomó a mi lado. Mi pecho subía y bajaba como le sonreí "E-eso fue..."

"Increible, lo se" Me dijo con mucha confianza. "Me motiva la sensualidad con la cual posas tus lentes, baby" Me dijo para luego besarme, para luego gemir en su boca por mi propio sabor en ella.

"Te amo" Me dijo al cortar el beso con un sonrisa.

"Tambien te amo" Le respondi para luego subirme arriba de ella "Y ahora... Tu turno"...

_The End_

* * *

**Así que acabo de escribir esto, estoy Hiperventilada... **

**Gracias por leer. Espero que les allá gustado y háganme saber si :D por favor **

**De:** Cam-Forever-Jori **/** DreamsOfMcCurdy

**Para:** los fans Jori


End file.
